Azim Hayek
100px Created when a nightmare crashed with a young djinn, Azim is a confident trickster, ready to get what he wants any way he wants, even if it means spinning the wishes of others for his own gain. He is wallpacapaca's 16th character on the lab! Biography Personality Being friends with Azim is like being friends with a loose cannon. One minute, he can be sweet and caring, the next trying to swindle you out of your gold and jewels. Whatever the case, he's always bright but calm and collected; it takes a leveled head to get what you want in this dream eat dream world after all! Though, when told off loud enough, he does retreat into himself, which is why he tends to avoid his haters and play up to his lovers. The other frightmares like to call him Joker, for he never shows his true face to anyone, and will always get what he wants no matter the cost. Appearance TBA Dream Building Being a frightmare created from a collision with a djinn, Azim can weave dreams for any monsters of that type. He creates dreams by appearing to his dreamers and telling them they get to have three wishes from him that night. Typically, he'll find a way to weave them in his own favour, but he does also like to help his dreamers. Being part djinn himself, he knows he's not allowed to grant any of his own wishes, so he does want to help his fellow djinn get a taste of what it's like to be the wisher instead of the wish granter. That said, it's not uncommon for him to arrive home after a night of dream weaving with a sack full of shiny gold coins for himself. Relationships Family As a frightmare, Azim doesn't have any real family, though given the chance to meet her he might consider the monster that created him, Khepri Serap, to be like family. Friends Azim is friendly to most other frightmares, though he wouldn't say he had any close friendships with them. It would not be professional to be friends with the people you scam after all! Romance Azim is not interested in any romance at the moment, unless they have untold riches he could take from them. Enemies Lualhati Dugo Less enemies, more so annoyances at each other's throats most of the time. To Azim, the worst thing you can be is someone who doesn't fall for his tricks, and unfortunately Hati seems to be able to see right through him. She's always challenging him, and yet even when he fails the other frightmares are too afraid of her to try and talk, so they stay on his side and the cycles continue. Besides, they don't know he's bluffing even when not being challenged by a floating torso. Pet As a frightmare, Azim doesn't have a pet, but were one of his dreamers set to wish for one, he'd likely take it for himself. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * His first name, Azim, is an Arabic name meaning Protector, a reference to how protective he is about his true nature, and his last name, Hayek, is an Arabic name meaning Weaver, a reference to his status as a frightmare who weaves dreams. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fright-Mare Category:FMDMarch19 Category:Djinn Category:Wallpacapaca